


Cruel Summer

by Miss_Americana



Series: Lover [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Leia Organa Knows Everything, Light Angst, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, You will understand later, do not try to hide from her, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Americana/pseuds/Miss_Americana
Summary: Ben Solo knows Rey Dameron since...well since forever. Them both were used to be in each other’s  company during the summer vacations, even if it wasn't in the most amicable terms...Until a tragic incident force them go separated ways, changing their destinies permanently.And, when they meet each other again, will their feelings be the same? Will they realise things about each other they have never had noticed before? Or they are going to let their proud and the 1823 society's gossips take control of their lives?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attemp to write in english! So, I'm both excited and afraid as hell of how this will go...
> 
> I hope you like this fic. As always, inspired by a Taylor Swift song, this time Cruel Summer!  
> So, don't forget to leave kudos if you like the story and comment what you think about the fic, about how the things will develop, etc etc  
> xoxo! have a great read!

Ben Solo was a lonely boy.  
That could be a joke with his own name, but still doesn’t make it less true, or hurtful. 

It’s not like he doesn’t have a family, that he’d enough. The problem was the frequency they would be home. 

His parents, the Marquis and Marchioness of Alderaan were always travelling, either for his father’s business administration or on behalf of his mother’s philanthropic institutions. And his uncle, Luke Skywalker, who would be the Duke of Tatooine, had abdicated the title to dedicate to his work as an educator on the prestigious Acht-to Academy for young nobles, transferring the title to his nephew, since he had no heirs of his own. Therefore, contributing for a very scarce free time, since the boy would be submitted to several studies still in a young age. 

Cutting a long story short, Ben would be looked after by Ceethree Peoh, a tutor who had come directly from France to assist on his intellectual development. And, as the Solo Mansion was isolated from closer neighborhoods, he grew up alone. 

As he lived alone, making friends wasn’t a piece of cake either. 

When he was12, Han Solo and Leia Organa Skywalker Solo, decided that he was ready to enter in the Ach-to Academy and take a start on more advanced studies. As a result, his parents sent him away and let him under the care of his uncle. 

The Academy was enormous, and for the first time Ben had understood why Luke had abdicated of his power position in society, and he would’ve done the same if he’d to be responsible for such a place. 

Also, there was where Ben discovered that he was awful with public relations. 

Therefore, the beginning was hard, even more with the holidays season freshly over. In other words, even if the boys were new to the place, they’ve already had met each other before, because of their family’s connections, besides, most of them were from the most prestigious and sociable families in the country.

Ben was almost giving up being accepted in the school, when his roommate finally came back from vacation. And for his luck, he was the most extroverted person the little duke has ever met. 

Mister Poe Dameron.

When Poe entered in the room, followed by a horde of little aristocrats, talking as he was the British king, Ben would never thought that he would become his best friend. 

But,by the time Dameron saw the little Duke tucked alone in the corner, and decided that he would go talk to him, they became inseparable.

Ben learned that the boy was the only man remaining in the family, that was composed by his mother and other 7 sisters. And as Ben, he’d been bearing since very young the burden of being the family’s heir since his father had died when he was only three years old.

Through that year, Poe was literally his anchor. He helped him stand still during Luke’s unnecessary lectures and to ignore the rude commentaries about his dukedom. 

They’ve became so close, that during the summer vacation, Poe invite him to spend a week or two with his family in the province of D’Qar. 

"I don´t know if my parents will let me. I don’t go home since Christmas, nor do you…" Ben said 

"So, let´s do something. You go back home with me, and we pass in your house to ask!" of course, for any thinkable human being, that idea was a horrible one. But, when you have 12 years old, you don’t usually think too much about that. 

And for the boys’ surprise, Han and Leia didn’t have problems at all with his son being away again, if that means he was finally making new friends. And that way, Ben hopped on Dameron’s carriage, to stay a whole month in his best friend house. 

There, he saw this huge mansion. 

Of course, not so big as his own home, but still pretty impressive. However, it has a so familiar atmosphere that made it homier than he’s own house would ever be. Besides the bright colors, principally that horrid shade of orange that was totally out of fashion, the place had the possession of true happiness, and the fact that it was full of people living in it, make it’s even more pleasant. 

As they jumped off the carriage, Poe and Ben were welcomed by Lady Shaara and her bunch of daughters, all of them anxious to have their brother back. Poe’s mother gave him a bear hug, and right behind came his sisters, mad to know about how the semestre on the Academy was.

Ben stayed a little uncomfortable seeing the scene unfold. It wasn’t as he was love neglected, but he’s still a complete stranger witnessing a return of a beloved son. 

While he was trying to dig a mental hole that he could hide himself, he noticed that he dragged the attention of a strange human being, that observed him like he was a kind of a savage animal.

As he lifted his head, he realized the strange human was actually a little girl, who must be around six years old, wearing a green dress filled with ribbons of the same color, and a weird three buns hairstyle. She was also carrying a stuffed chicken of sorts, and staring him deadly with her hazel eyes, ready to point out something smartest than her age could allow. 

"Oh no…she found Ben…" said Poe in the background, but the duke couldn’t even understand properly what his friend meant, when the little girl started talking

"Who are you? " asked with a noticeable tease "I’ve never saw you here before. Are you some of tha dog thiives who mommy talked about???" said the girl, still not quite domaining all the words properly "Because, if you are, keep in notice that you aren’t scary at all! And how many dogs you intend to steal with those thin arms…" luckily her brother stopped her before she could point any futher observations 

"Rey!! Can you leave our guest alone?" the oldest boy fumed

"A guest?!" asked the girl, now so marveled by the idea of someone new in the house that her eyes sparkled. 

"Yes Rey, a guest! Let me introduce Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo, Duke of Tatooine and my new best friend- Poe showed him to his family – And Ben, let me introduce you to my mother, Lady Shaara Dameron, and my sisters, Ladies Anne Marie Dameron, Violet Dameron, Charlotte Dameron, Margot Dameron, Dominique Olivia Dameron, Jasmine Dameron and the little beast here, is Reyanna Dameron, but we only call her Rey"said the friend, finally finishing the introductions, but Ben didn’t let pass that Poe referred to his sister with a bit of annoyance in his tone. Nor Rey, as it seems, as she looked to her brother as she could kill him on the spot. 

"Enchanted, Your Grace" said the youngest, with a courtesy so extra for her size that make the scene comical "Even though I don’t see any grace in there" finished with a pointing look "Your hair look like one of the ravens that flight over here when the pumpkin season comes, and you’re so pale that could be mistaken with a vampire!! You would allow me to see if you have any fangs, my lord?!" said Rey, with some actual curiosity, although still rude, making Ben visibly uncomfortable again

"Reyanna!!" lecture her mom "No! That’s something deeply offensive to say to our guest!" the girl immediately bowed her head down in defeat while the matriarch turned herself to speak with the little duke "Pardon me, Your Grace, and even more apologies to not present myself properly. It’s not everyday that your son moves out for a whole semester!"said Lady Shaara warmly, but for some reason, made Ben even more sad…

"It’s okay Lady Shaara, she didn’t mean to be disrespectful. And please, there’s no reason for formalities, I’m no duke until I’m eighteen anyway. Call me just Ben" said the Solo in a shy way, shaking his shoulders

"As you wish, Ben, and feel welcome to the family! I truly expect you to enjoy your time with us. And please, don’t mind the fuss, the girls will be quite…excited due to the social season coming up. We will receive the Tico sisters next week! They are very close to the girls "told Lady Shaara anxious "But you don’t want to listen to any of this chitchat. "she concluded when she looked to the confused boy "Well, I hope you’re hungry! I asked for a big lunch since you two spend a day in that carriage. Come, come, I will show you the rest of the place" And that way, the matriarch led him to a house tour.

"So, Ben..." said Rey, getting next to him again "Do you wanna play with me after lunch??" said blinking her eyes like butterfly wings and shoving that chicken of hers in his face "Mister Porg here needs a male company, and Poe never want to participate…" she told with the saddest look he has ever seen "You can be Lord Ewok! He’s a duke too, you know?!" she completed so excited, that was making the boy embarrassed to say no

"Er…I appreciate your invitation, Lady Rey…" but before he could finish, Poe get himself into the conversation and rudely dismissed his sister 

"He is not going to participate of any of this tea crap with you, Rey! Ben is MY guest, e he’s not going to follow you around like a puppy for you to use him for your childish games!" and as on cue, her eyes filled up with tears, like she was expecting that reaction from him.

Truth been said, Rey was a lonely child. Anne Marie and Violet had already 22 years old, and were too deep into the chase of a husband to pay attention on their little sister. Jasmine and Charlotte were both 18, Margot 15, and Daphne Olivia, or as she preferred to be called, D-O, was 10 and didn’t want to be anywhere near the youngest one, as she claimed to be too old for her way of having fun. And of course, Poe, who only knew how to infuriate her. 

So, she doesn’t have much to distract herself, only when she received the little miss Rose Tico, her only true friend, in her house for the holidays, and some days into vacation. But that wasn’t enough, making Rey very needy of attention and care. Of course, she could be very annoying, and too sassy for her own good, but she only wanted someone to play with her. And Ben could clearly see that, besides, he had been that type of child himself…however, he was still a 13-year-old boy, and his ways of having fun were VERY different of what she demanded. 

"They are not childish" she said pouting.

"You are only 6! You’re a toddler"said Poe back "We are 13! Much older and mature, we don’t have time to play mommy and daughter with these ridiculous stuffed animals and imaginary friends!!"

"Hey! Poe Dameron! Don’t treat your sister like that! She only wants your company. Your friend is new to the house, please, try to be more comprehensible!" said Lady Shaara 

"Sure, mom" said Poe defeated, but still sending a fuming stare to his sister, who replied with a very triumphant one

"Now, you both can behave like the polite kids that I raised, and go to the dining room, please? The food will be cold if we don’t get there soon enough" And everybody followed their mother’s order, including a very hungry Ben. 

The years went through, and Ben became a frequent guest in the Dameron’s residence. So much, that even his parents decided to receive the family in their own house in many occasions.

The two of them grew up together, and therefore, having to put up with Rey and hers demands, as: join their sword fights (even being dangerous for her, according to Poe), wanting to tag along in their fishing adventures (when the tales about a giant fish that devoured little girls stopped working) or even she wanting to learn the same thing as them when Lord Han introduced them both to hunting (according to HER, Han has promised her the same thing). 

As Ben was growing, he discovered how girls could be annoying and gross, and started to follow Poe in his trap making to use against his sisters. And then discovered, except for Rey, that girls were not that bad.  
Poe still strongly disagree. 

And as more the time passes, more difficult was to deal with Rey, but so did Poe and Ben. 

There were specific episodes that their pranks went beyond the limit. And with the little girl not being so little anymore, it was getting way difficult to deal with her arguments and tantrums. 

There was a day that the boys locked her into the library so she wouldn’t follow them in some trip. 

As a retaliation, she throwed their schoolbooks in the lake nearby. 

Once again, a little older and starting their own social season, them both were dressing up for a ball when Rey send her dog (an orange corgi named beebee-eight)to entered in their respective rooms and stole the clothes they still haven't put on and ran out of the house with them. (even nowdays, Ben didin’t know how that dog could answer his master so well). Well, the trap resulted on both Poe and Ben debuting that night with ripped gloves and stained ties. A total disaster, except for the tabloids that made it the gossip of the month. 

In the following day, while Rey was sitting near the lake, distracted tinkering with pieces from a broken clock, the boys picked her up and throwed her into the water.

When the girl finally understood what had happened, she started to ask about it…but Ben was faster

"Ask your 'dog' for help, now " said furious (even though he regretted that later). But, the youngest of the family only replied with a roll of her eyes.

Each day, Ben was feeling more welcomed by the family, never refusing their invitations to stay for the summer. 

And thanks to Poe’s spontaneity, their group was getting larger in school, and life in the Academy bit by bit was being less dull. 

And came HUGE changes. 

Poe’s sisters got married, some of them were already having kids. Families merged themselves in the Dameron/Solo circle in their vacations. And were years full of parties. Ben and Poe get acquainted with Ceethree Peoh dance classes (and for once, Rey didn’t want to follow then on their activities)

And life seemed finally great, as Ben see it. 

Until that fateful episode…that made Poe run away from the country and isolate himself in somewhere remote e secrete in Europe. Without leaving any clues for where he could be. Only for a confidential letter, given with strict instructions, destined to one of the only people who knew what really happened: Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben finally meet again...

Rey was running down thorough the crowded Coruscant's streets. She knew that with her luck something like that would happen. 

She and her friends were buying ribbons in Mrs D’Acy shop for young ladies, once the social season was up to come. 

However, she wasn’t so interested on what her friends were looking for, so she told them that she would go and a take look at Mister Yoda's trinket shop, witch stayed a few blocks away from where they were. Mr Yoda is a crazy old man, but he sells the best and strangest artifacts that Rey could buy and fixed herself. 

But, when she just had left the shop, a torrid rain went down, not only getting her all wet, but also staining her shoes. And, even though It wasn’t a long run till where the girls were, she would be ruined if she dared to go out on the street. And her mother would go mad if her daughter became the newest content of the gossip articles. 

It was enough what she already dealt with Poe’s outcome. 

Without any other options, Rey tried to come back to the shop and wait until the rain passed. But Mr Yoda stopped her. Some “Very wet the miss is, let my shop dirty I won’t” , that way locking her outside. 

She was already accepting the idea of waiting under the crowded and cold marquee, when she heard her name being called. 

"Rey? Reyanna Dameron?!" asked the voice, that came from an enormous and pompous carriage, while a familiar figure was shouting through the window

"Ben?!" asked the girl incredulous, she didn’t see him in a very long time "Shouldn´t be you in Tatooine?" she said, still surprised to find him there.

Since Poe's situation, Ben had decided that after concluding his studies, he would focus in his family affairs, retiring for his Tatooine residence and taking over the dukedom. Rose mentioned that he only comes back sometimes, but always to se his folks, nothing more. At least, that was the information given to her. 

"I had to come back, it’s not only for a dukedom that a man lives" said sarcastically "But I can explain everything to you later, please enter here!"

"Oh, you don’t have to worry about me, Your Grace. I know that this rain will pass in a few minutes" said Rey reluctant. 

"Rey, from what I’m seeing, that rain won’t stop so soon. Please, stop being so stubborn for once, and come here. I won’t let you stay wet in the middle of the street on the verge of getting a cold" said Ben. No open for discussions. 

And, even if it was very improper to a single young lady to board on a carriage with an equally single young man, principally one like Ben, she wasn’t dumb to think that was reasonable to stay out in a rain like that.

"All right, my lord" she said, and the duke himself hopped off the vehicle to help her board on, and offered his jacket to protect her from the cold. 

"Wait…" Rey said, trying to stop him, however, the duke was still stubborn as always, and she knew that he wouldn’t accept the piece of clothing back until he certificates that she was totally warmed. "So…since the…the thing that happened…you were very away…" Rey clumsy tried "And…Ah! You owe me that story of how you get here in Coruscant in the burst of the social season!" she said with a great curiosity, and still teasing the oldest one as in the old times.

"I have business here that forced me to come back to the Solo mansion. Besides, my mother would recruit the whole English army if I didn’t come by to say hi" answered the duke, however, the lady still thought that it was too evasive for an answer of her liking, but, she wasn’t a little girl anymore, she couldn’t deal with subjects that wasn’t her matter. 

"Oh, sure " Lady Solo would totally do something like that, the girl thought "I went to visit her a few days ago in the Solo Mansion, right after I came back. It’s like she never changed a day since I met her" she remembered 

"Someone like my mother is very difficult to lay down, you don’t have any idea of how torturous was to make her move definitely to the Mansion, and stop to travel that much… But Rey, I must ask, what are you doing here? Not only in Coruscant, I mean, but in the middle of the street and… unaccompanied?" 

"Not that it is any of your business, but I wasn’t unaccompanied! – said, once again defending herself, but that only make Ben laugh, and consequently making the girl even more mad "I was with the girls. I think you remember them, the Tico sisters, miss Pava and miss Lintra? They came along with us in some of our family trips." Rey tried to explain. 

"I think I remember them" he said, not in a rude way, but giving her the thread to continue the explanation. 

"Well, we were in need of new ribbons, and a tailor appointment. With the balls invitations almost pilling up by now, we had to ask for practically an entire new wardrobe! But, this information it’s not interesting for you" she said in a way very much like her mother "And while they were still exanimating the ribbons, I went to Mister Yoda’s shop to see the…

"Trinkets... " the lord completed "You really haven’t changed a bit, Scavenger" he said, making Rey blush, (and she didn’t even know the reason why). But with Ben Solo, she has to be all but conscious. She knows him…and worst, his newest reputation. 

"Hum...well" she continued "Continuing from where I stopped, I have just got out of the shop when that rain started, and mr Yoda neglected shelter…" then she came very closer to the lord, as she was going to tell him the most scandalous of the gossips "You know how he is" then started to do that circles gestures near the sides of head, signaling as if the elderly sir was crazy.

"That old man had been always mad"

"Ben! Don’t say things like that about elderly people!" the girl said, but almost immediately they both fall in laughter behind Mr. Yoda’s back. 

"All right, all right" said the duke as he was regaining air "And when did you come back home? You were trying to scape that boarding etiquette school, by any chance?" he asked with humor, but there was truly curiosity in his eyes, and his signature smirk back on. She knows she can’t trust him…or in that smile for the matter…

Truth was, to not have her reputation tarnished, especially after what happened with Poe, Rey was sent to an boarding school for young ladies’ manners education. It was huge and very severe and the best: It was far, far, faaar away from the gossips range. That way, the girl was strictly upraised, highly educated and vacations were stricly forbidden. She could only leave the place on Christmas season. She had almost lost D-O’s weeding because of that! 

Fortunately, as she debuted, everything come to an end, and now she was back. 

"It wasn’t necessary. My birthday was a month ago, so as I come out off age, I could finally leave that hideous place. But, it is not like you care about that either." she said in an acid way. She didn’t comprehend the duke’s sudden interest in her life, never had been like this. 

In the other hand, the affirmation made Ben cringe. Yes, they would bug each other out sometimes, but it wasn’t like they didn’t care for each other, did they? 

Rey was about to change the conversation topic, when all of sudden Ben turned himself to talk with the coachman.  
"Artoo! Please, follow up to the Dameron Residence! Lady Dameron needs to get there before she falls ill" and with a simple positive nod coming from the servant, the carriage pulled off on the street and started moving into the Coruscant traffic. 

"Ben, there is no need to do that. My friends must be looking for me anyways. I demand that you stop this carriage immediately and let me get off in front Mrs D’Acy’s shop, and from there, me and my friends will go our way together." said the lady. _Who he think he is?_

"Demand?" the lord said laughing "It is like I’m not the high authority here" said with an expression that she doesn’t know if he was mad or amused by the situation. 

"You know very well that your title means nothing to me!" and continue "Besides, they must be worrying about me and where I might be right now. I need to get back to the ribbons shop!"

"And how do you intend to get back there? Walking in the rain? To be in a worse state than the one my lady already are?" he spoke in a very exasperated way, trying his best to bring his stubborn friend back to her senses. 

But that only gave her an idea to elaborate a new plan

"Well, as I see your grace wishes so deeply to me to stay in your vehicle, I propose you a deal. You gets me home safely, without any more drops of rain on me, if you take my friends too. And don’t worry!" she said as she seen his expression "All of them are going to stay in my house for the rest of the day. It will be only one address to follow!" she concluded, and the lord knew it that he wouldn’t succeed if he tried to change her mind. So, he turned again and told the coachman to direct their path toward the ribbons shop before they stopped by the Lady’s house. And even if he couldn’t see her face, he knew it she would be portraying that triumphant look that she always did when she was proven right about something or win some argument. 

The things haven’t changed that much, afterall. 

In the end, Ben ended up being squished by Rey’s side while another four euphoric girls were rambling about the forthcoming ball. 

And for his own nightmare, they were louder than what he remembered. 

"Ladies, aren't you excited?! What if one of us get to the end of the season engaged?" asked a girl in a horrid green dress, that Rey presented as miss Jessika Pava. 

"May the force hear you" said the oldest of the Tico sisters "It’s about time to someone courtesy me. I didn’t have any suitor interested in me last year. I wish it could be already in the Lady Holdo’s ball… " the girl said, with a noticeable lack of hope 

"Of course it will, Paige! Mom will do everything as possible to all the gentlemen in that ball fall over your feet!" her sister said, clutching Paige´s gloved hand in hers "And, what about you, Your Grace? Will you attend Lady’s Hold ball, too?" she asked. However, before Ben could form an answer, Rey was already speaking for him

"Your Grace hardly attend any ball. Unless he’s forced to it or in extremely irrefutable situations"

"Oh…that’s a shame" Rose replied, and turned to look the young solo in the eyes again "Your Grace would be a very pleasant company, wouldn’t it?" 

"Faith in disappointing you, Lady Dameron" Ben said, in a deep and low tone, focusing exclusively on the girl at his side "But I **will** attend the ball. Besides, I couldn’t refuse an invitation come from a long term friend of my mother's." he replied warmly, catching her with surprise with this one.

"How wonderfull!" the other girls exclaimed 

"It will be a great honor to have Your Grace with us!" Paige replied with a very sincere look "I beg to ask if Your Grace also plan to bring your Tatooine friends? Surely it would be great to have fresh faces come to this region." she said politely 

"I’m writing to some college friends. If they agree, it will be my pleasure to take them to all the social events of the season." he told them. Surprising Rey again 

_Who were these new friends of his?_ As far as she knows, his only true friend, and the one who remained with them, was Poe…and he is far from coming home. However…she was four years without seeing him…she would have to get used to the idea that she doesn’t know him that well anymore.

The conversation flowed in an uncomfortable way after the news of the Duke’s guests coming to the ball. The girls filled him up with inopportune questions, making Rey interfere more than once to force them to calm theirs nerves down. 

And when they finally get to the Dameron Residence, Ben Solo couldn’t be more relieved. 

"Ben?" Rey asked after all of her friends had gotten out of the carriage. 

"What? " said confused

"Why are you getting out of the carriage? Didn’t you said you were due to visit your mother? As far as I know, Lady Solo lives a bit southward from here" she said 

"Ah, I know" he answered "But I need to speak with your mother. Urgent issues come to my hand and will be of her great interest getting acquainted with them."

"They are news from Poe, aren’t they" she said, changing her posture immediately, becoming more worried and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes..." he told her with a sigh "They are about him…"

"And the reason why you won’t tell my missing brother’s letters is…?" she demanded stubbornly 

"Rey…" he started in a frustrated growl. They both knew that Poe’s runaway had to be the most discrete as humanly possible. Any detail, anything more about the situation could make it worst and people could report his localization, and if that happened, Poe would come back into the country with his head in a silver plate. 

"I know, I know…less people knowing the better…but, it’s been four years…Ben, I was there! I had saw it with my own eyes, you don’t need to hide anything from me! I just...i just need to know something…any information! How he is, if he’s fine, if he’s scarred…anything!" she said with eyes filled with tears. Since he’d been gone, she tried to be the strong one, she needed to be. All of her sisters were already married, she was finally back…finally back to take care of her mother…she couldn’t break down. 

"I’m sorry, Rey…" he said, taking her in a comforting hug and finally, she let her tears run down free.

"It’s what Poe wants…isn’t it?..." she said, and after a while , she separated from him, just the necessary to look him in the eyes "You are a good friend, Lord Solo" she said, knowing very well how much he hated when she teased him with his title. 

"You" he said pointing to her chest "are infuriating. Have I already said that? Insupportable" but them he smiled. 

In the end she chooses to not pressure him anymore, she knew it if it was what Poe wanted, he wouldn’t give anything more. 

And finally, them both entered in the mansion.


End file.
